Wedding talk
by XShadowAelita
Summary: Falling backwards he landed on his bed at looked up at the ceiling, Let his mind wonder. He knew he had fallen for Lightning but he refused to Admit it to himself. He had loved her from the first moment that he had saw her. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and a voice said "Hay are you ready Hope?". HopeXLighting oneshot


**Ok this is fanfiction I made for a contest I am having with my friends Dane and Ellie, the winner gets sweets {I really want them *^_^*}. I really like this couple and I had this idea for months now, this took me like two weeks to write, that is because I worked on it during break and lunch, which is hard at our school. Sorry for the kindov badness at the end but the deadline got moved forward by two days because of sports day being moved to Thursday.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I never been good at spelling and I still getting grammar right.**

**I also want to thank BeBunnyHoney for checking though this for repeated stuff and for coming up with the title**

wedding talk

I can't believe I am wearing this, muttered Hope as he straitened his tie. It was a year after the fall of cacoon and Snow and Serah were finally getting married. As they had to Build a new Home on grand pulse, even after The Leaders of Cacoon had Forgiven them, they had decided to settle on pulse because they all felt more at home there.

They also didn't want to leave Fang and Vanille. Over their journey they had become like family to each over and didn't want to lose each over, and they knew that Fang and Vanille would never get used to living on Cacoon.

Sazh, Coccobu and Daj had taken a Vacation after they had built their Home but had informed the Gang that the ship had broken down so they wouldn't be able to attend the wedding.

Everyone was disappointed but life goes on, Smoothing down his hair as best he could and glanced in the mirror. He had grown a lot in the last year, He was almost as tall as Lightning now but she still looked down at him with that sweet smile.

Hope mentally slapped himself and cursed under his breath "Don't think that, She is just a friend. You don't have feelings for her".

Falling backwards he landed on his bed at looked up at the ceiling, Let his mind wonder. He knew he had fallen for Lightning but he refused to Admit it to himself. He had loved her from the first moment that he had saw her. As he had travelled with her, He also fell in love with her personality. She was really struck and tough on the outside, showing barely any emotion. But she was also very caring and always cared for Hope's feelings.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and a voice "Hay are you ready Hope?". Sighing Hope Replied "Yes".

"Can we come in?"

"Doors open". The door was slammed open and a reddy pink haired girl bounded into the room, followed by women with Long Dark brown hair.

"Aw, Hope looks sad" The Young girl said, as she looked down on Hopes face's.

"I am not sad Vanille" snapped Hope, glaring at Vanille, indicated her to go away. "You do Hope" She smiled as she jumped over to her Companion, "Doesn't he Fang?"

"You do Hope" Laughed Fang, "And I can guess what he is thinking about"

"Lightning! Lightning! Hope Likes Lightning" Yelled Vanille, Who was dancing and jumping around the room.

"VANILLE BE QUIET" Yelled a panicked Hope, which causing Fang and Vanille to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"Hope just admit, you like her" Spluttered Fang when She managed to stop giggling.

"DO NOT" yelled Hope, Who was blushing deeply.

"Hope you need to tell her sooner or later"

"Ok fine I do" Whispered Hope, "But I don't want to tell her because she would just reject me"

"You don't know that" Replied Fang, Sitting down next to Hope.

"She's seven years older than me, she wouldn't go out with me" Sighted Hope. Curling up into a ball, he buried his face into a pillow.

"He does have a point Fang" Pointed out Vanille, which caused Fang to chuck a Pillow at her, which hit Vanille right in the face.

"Ow, what was that for Fang?" Cried Vanille as she chucked the pillow back at Fang.

"Because you weren't being very encouraging and you deserved it" replied Fang, who was now trying to pull Hope of the bed.

"Leave me alone Fang!" He yelled, Kicking out at the woman.

"well we are just trying to help you" Shrugged Fang.

"Well it would help if you just left me alone" muttered Hope , pulling himself into a sitting persition.

"Hope. Please just tell her" Whispered Vanille.

"Please, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Hope, Pushing past Vanille and running through the door. Turning the corner, Hope looked behind him, and when he saw no one was following him, he slid to the ground.

"Lightning I really need to tell you" Hope whispered to himself as he buried his face into this knees. I'm just a coward, thought Hope. Always have been,always will be.

Lifting his head, he looked up at ceiling, he eyes began to blur. Hearing footsteps running down the corridor, flicking his head sideways, he saw Snow running down towards him.

"Hay Hope" Panted Snow as he skidded to a stop in front of Hope. "Why are you sitting in the middle of the corridor?".

"I am Crying" Muttered Hope bluntly. "well could you stop crying for a little while and get Lightning for me"

"Why do you need Lightning?" Ask Hope puzzled.

"I don't want her, Serah does. She wants to check if the dress is in one piece"

"Why don't you get her?"

"I am trying to find Maqui, He has disappeared and someone has spotted some Oil footprints around and I need to find him before he get into trouble for fiddling with stuff he shouldn't"

"Still why me?"

"You're the only person, along with Serah, that Lightning won't try to kill at this point of time"

"then why doesn't Serah just check out the dress in Lightning's room"

"She getting ready, so she is bizzy"

"But"

"Thank You Hope you are a life saver, Liturly" Snow hurriedly said, as he scooted down the corridor and out of sight.

"Snow you owe me big time" Muttered Hope as he pulled himself to his feet

Blushing slightly, Hope raised his hand and banged it three times on Lightning's bedroom door, "Coming", She Called, as Hope heard the click of the door being unlocked. It swung open and Lightning Glanced at Hope.

"oh... Hay Hope" She Blushed, letting her eyes drop to the floor. Hope was also Blushing, but his eyes were fixed on Lightning. Her hair, Like usual, was Pushed over her left shoulder. But she was wearing a sky blue strap Dress which showed off every one of her curves. She had Blue flowers entwined into her hair.

Finally managing to pull his eyes away, he managed to whisper "You look really pretty Lightning".

"Thank You Hope" Lightning Smiled, as She held the door open, indicating that he was allowed inside. Slowly walking in, he managed to stifle a laugh. Even though Lightning was dressed girly, her room was a tip. Her army uniform was scattered around the floor, books covered every surface and her Gunsword was lying under the bed.

"Erm, Light" Hope tried to say but found that he could barely talk. His throat was dry and his head was pounding.

"Hope are you alright, you don't look well" Lightning said, peeping at his face with a worried expression on her face.

"yer I fine" He managed to splutter, his face turning red. Lightning wasn't convinced, her eyes showed that.

"Hope sit down, I'll get you some water". Gently sitting Hope on the bed, she grabbed a glass that was lying on the floor and headed to the bathroom. Hope waited for Lightning to return with the water. She knelt down in front of him and rapped his hands around the cup.

Hope took a sip, and glanced at Lightning. She was now sitting next to him, fiddling with her hair. "So Hope" Lightning whispered after a few minutes of silence. "Why are you here, in my room?"

"Snow sent me" Hope replyed, taking another sip of water

"What does he want?"

"He doesn't want you, Serah does. She wants to check if the dress is still intact"

"Oh god, I guess I better go to see her. She thinks just because I don't like dresses she think I will rip this one to shreds." She stood up, and walked over to the dressing table to make sure that she looked ok. Hopes eyes followed her, His heart was beating louder and harder than it had ever before, and he was surprised that Lightning didn't hear it.

Hope thought on what Vanille and Fang had said, He needed to tell her, but he was to scared. If only he could do it without Lightning seeing him acting like a totally prat.

Suddenly, Hope had a brainwave. Glancing at Lightning again, he decided it would properly the only way. "Lightning" Hope said as casually as he could.

"Hm" Lightning replied, turning to look at him.

"Could you close your eyes?"

"Why do you want me to close my eyes?"

"Please Light, it's just for a minute"

"Ok" Lightning smiled, slowly closing her eyes, but not before she smiled slightly. Slowly, Hope slipped off the bed, gulping quietly. Slowly walking towards her, he stops a few meters away from her from her faces. He could feel her warm breath tickling his face, making him smile slightly. He reached out his hand, he placed it only Lightning's check, gently stroking it.

"Hope, What are you doing?" Lightning half yelled, half smiled. Hope didn't know what to say, he stood there for a few seconds, stroking her face, before he finally plucked up the courage. Leaning in, he pressed his lips agents hers. His heart missed a beat as her realized what he was doing. Smiling slightly, he deepened the kiss, pressing agents hers with more force. His hand left her cheek and moved to the back of her neck. His Heart was racing and all he could hear was the blood that was pumping in his ears.

Finally managing to pull away, Hope blushed deeply and looked at Lightning, She was looking at him with a look of shock on her face.

"I love you Claire Farron" Hope managed to choke before closing his eyes, waiting for Lightning to kill him for kissing her. He felt Lightning lean closer. He prepared himself for the pain that was sure to come. Suddenly, She crushed her lips agents his. He almost staggered backwards due to the force of the kiss, shocked out of his mind. Lightning ran her hand though his hair, strengthen the kiss. Hope kissed her back, feeling his face heat up. He felt Lightning's tongue flick over his lips, begin for entrance. Open his mouth slightly and a shiver went down his body as lightning's tongue touched his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss. After a few minutes, Lightning pulled away, smiling as bright as the sun.

"I love you too Hope" She whispered, resting her forehead agents Hope's. Suddenly they heard a Voice outside the door yell "FINALLY!"

"VANILLE SHUT UP" a second voice yelled. Hope glanced at Lightning. He could tell that she ready to kill Fang and Vanille.

"WHY SHOULD I SHUT UP, HOPE FINNALY TOLD LIGHTNING! HE FINALLY A MAN" At this Hope burst out laughing and Fang yelled "HE IS ONLY FIFTHTEEN SO HE IS NOT A MAN, AND VANILLE DON'T LEAN THAT HARD ON THE DOOR!"

The door fell open and Vanille and Fang fell through the door, sprawling onto the ground. Hope turned and saw Lightning grabbing her gunsword from under the bed. "Light!" Hope yelled grabbing her hand in order to stop her.

"Don't kill them, for two reasons. One, it is serahs wedding and she made everyone swear that there would be no fighting today and two. Serah would kill you if you got any blood on you dress" Hope said calmly. Lightning gave Vanille and Fang, who were still on the floor, an evil glare before snarling "You guys just got lucky"

Quickly brushing her lips agents Hopes, she said "Seya later". She stepped over Fang and Vanille and slammed the door.

Hope pulled his head up when he heard them play the music began to play. Looking around the church he saw all of Snow and Serah's friends sitting, looking up the ilse. Maqui, Yuj and Leabreau sat at the front. Maqui had an oily hand print on his face and was looking happy with himself. Fang and Vanille sat near the back, looking very sheepish. Turning his head, he saw Serah walking towards Snow, with Lightning infont of her.

When they reached Snow, Lightning leaned over and whispered "Take care of her," Before sitting down next to Hope. She Rested her head on his shoulder, staring up at were Snow and Serah were started sharing their vows. Hope rapped his arm around Lightning's waist, and rested his head on hers.

"One day Hope, that will be us" Lightning whispered, Causing Hope to gag slightly. Lightning Smiled and Kissed him softly

**Thank you for reading this, please rate and review**


End file.
